Say what!
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: 4 times Percy overheard something that sounded inappropriate and one time she heard something that actually was inappropriate, risqué, or unprofessional. Not necessarily cannon or in character at all times; just a fun piece. Established CHERRI too. The entire team will be involved. Tentative title.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my third fiction for this fandom and Ship but the first that I've felt good enough about to post. It was just something fun to write. I don't own anything as usual.

Summary: 4 times Sonja overhears Chris and Merri discussing something that sounds inappropriate, and one time she over hears something that actually is inappropriate. And hinting at established CHERRI.

Part I: Little ones?

Sonya quietly enters their office, unknown to her co-workers. Chris and Merri are perched on her desk, their backs to Percy, deep in conversation. Percy starts to head for her own desk.

"I can't believe this Chris! This' something I've wanted for so long!" Merri exclaims, leaning more into her partner.

"I know; me either Merri. Our lives are changing and it's so excitin!" Chris replies, his side now fully in contact with hers.

"Just think at all the firsts, the milestones…" Merri starts.

"And watchin our little ones grow up. We really get to do this Merri" Chris finishes, turning to look at the pretty woman next to him.

Sonja stops dead in her tracks. Did she just hear that correctly?

"You know we'll be having more- as many as we can" Merri continues, taking Chris' hand in hers.

"Of course we are! But, Mere, what'll King say when he finds out?" he asks apprehensively.

"It's King. He'll be pissed at first then come around to happy Grandpa Pride!"

At this, Sonya nearly drops her phone. She definitely heard right, but what the hell?

"Hey guys!" Sonya states, coming around to face the happy couple and finally make her presence known.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" Chris asks nonchalantly.

Sonya takes in the pair suspiciously. They are sitting on Merri's desk, way too close together, and Chris has one arm around her while she has her hand tightly entwined in his.

"Christopher! Why are there two puppies in my office?" Pride asks now joining the group.

"Well, ya see King, we found 'em all abandoned and scared at the crime scene"

"And we just couldn't resist those adorable faces!" Merri finishes for her partner.

"Puppies? As in Dogs?" Percy asks confused.

"Yeah. What did you…oh my, you heard our conversation?!" Merri says.

"Yeah. I walked in and ya'll were talkin' about how happy ya'll are and about raisin little ones so I thought…"

"Babies! Ya thought Merri and I are havin babies!" Chris answers grinning broadly.

Pride stands back amused at this little misunderstanding among his agents.

"Well Percy, we are gonna be raisin a pair a Pit Bull puppies for now. Human babies'll be around in the future, and lots of em" Chris continues looking at Merri who's gone wide-eyed.

"Christopher, Meredith, is there something ya'll need to tell me?" Pride asks, arms folded across his chest and all serious and professional now.

"Pride, no, I'm not pregnant yet."

Merri curses herself for letting that yet slip out.

"It's just those adorable puppies right now" she continues, hoping to save face.

"But soon King, very soon" Chris adds.

Pride stands silently observing his "family" and this development. He starts to reply but his phone goes off. It is a case, of course.

"Alright folks. We gotta body on the riverfront. Grab your stuff and let's go catch some bad guys."

Pride turns and walks off, his team following their leader. Chris and Merri are directly behind him, walking way too close and smiling at each other every few steps. Percy takes up the rear. She rolls her eyes at her colleagues and wonders what she has gotten herself into.

END


	2. Chapter 2: Creme Filled

**A.N:** Hello Readers! First, thanks so much for all the reviews, likes, and follows! It means a lot! Anyway, here is part 2. I've had it in rough form for a week, I just got a chance to post it. It is based on my own sweet tooth and fondness for a certain food. Part 3 will follow as soon as I can. As usual, I don't own anything!

Part 2: Crème Filled

Sonya removes her ear buds and stares dejectedly at the office clock. She has been doing paperwork for 6 hours. Sighing loudly she lets loose a string of obscenities and prays that they never get this behind on paper work ever again. Her grumbling stomach now has her attention as she hasn't eaten anything since her rushed granola bar early this morning. Sonya now stands and stretches, intent on heading to the kitchen for food when Chris and Merri's voices catch her ears.

"Damn, I even got it in my hair this time."

"Told ya that'd happen. Not that I'm complaining" Chris replies smugly.

"Oh no, you have no reason to complain, Agent LaSalle." Merri replies

"Well, Agent Brody, I told you to take your time and not put the whole thing into your mouth all at once."

"Well you got some on your chin and your favorite shirt this time. Now, you gonna help me clean up before someone comes in here?"  
"Ain't nobody here but us and Percy and she's knee deep in paperwork."

"Oh yeah? You really wanna risk it?"

"Darlin, I'd risk it all with you."

Now there is a loud crash as some things get knocked off of the counter and then a series of sounds that to Percy resemble stifled moans and giggles. Sonja sits back down now. Her stomach continues to grumble, and she has leftovers from her favorite restaurant in the fridge, yet listening to her co-workers there isn't any way she is about to venture in there. So she puts her ear buds back in and turns to her computer. If they are doing what it sounds like they are doing in that kitchen, Sonya wants to part of it.

Fifteen minutes later Percy senses a presence before her. She looks up to Chris and Merri standing in front of her desk.

"How's the paperwork goin Percy?" Chris asks.

"It's getting there. So, ya'll done in the kitchen?" she replies removing her ear buds once more.

"Yep, we're about to get back to work." Merri answers

"What was all that racket in there? You know Pride's gonna be mad if we mess up his kitchen" Percy continues.

"We wasn't messin' anything up. We were just havin' a little snack" Chris now replies.

"A snack of what kind?" Percy asks, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Donuts." Merri answers.

"Donuts? Again?" Percy continues, still skeptical.

"Oh yeah, those colossal ones from the Donut Palace in the Quarter" Merri continues, fondly recalling how yummy that massive Boston Crème filled one was.

"Ya'll do suck. You can't even share."

Percy is now aggrevated. This day is crap.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go eat _my l_ unch, _finally_ " Percy says, standing and heading for the kitchen at last.  
"Wait a minute, Percy, what did ya think we was doin'?"

"Well, LaSalle, from what I heard, it sounded like you and Brody were eatin' more than the donuts, if ya catch my drift."

Percy continues on into the kitchen. Chris and Merri remain frozen to their spot. Merri's mouth is agape while a smirk spreads across Chris' face.

"She thought we were… in the kitchen?" Merri asks

"I know, right? Not since that time King almost caught us on yer desk."

"That was too close, but so hot" Merri says, giving Chris a devilish smile as she inches closer…

END

P.S. Now I'm craving donuts…


	3. Chapter 3: Leaves of three

A.N.: Well, I did not expect to have Part 3 up so fast since I had no idea what to write until last night. But here it is my readers! Thanks as always for the positive feedback, and I still don't own anything.

Part III: Leaves of Three

Percy jogs into the office and beelines for the downstairs bathroom. Getting caught in three miles of traffic on the way back here after a venti soy latte made the journey miserable to say the least. Tugging on the brass door knob, she finds the oak door locked. Now she will have to use the one in the locker room. She starts to turn away but is stopped by voices behind the door.

"Hurry Chris, I'm not gonna last much longer!"

"I'm trying but these buttons are too small!"

"Just rip it off! I've got another shirt in my locker!"

"Got it!"

"Finally!"

Something lightweight smacks the other side of the door right in the center.

"Now get your pants off too!"

"Oh yeah!"

Now there is a thunk against the oak as said pants plus the belt and contents of the pockets strike the door.

"Oh please Chris, now! Now!"

"Alright, you asked for it Merri!"

"Oh yeah…yeah…that's it! Don't stop!" Merri moans languidly.

Percy shakes her head in disbelief. She cannot believe what she is having the pleasure of hearing from these too. And she really has to pee. Sighing in frustration, she rests her forehead against the solid door.

"You okay Percy?" Pride asks, having noticed her posture.

She doesn't verbalize a reply. Instead she just shakes her head and points at the door. Curious, Pride walks over to investigate.

"Oh Chris…that feels so good! Don't stop. Don't. Ever. Stop!"

"Don't worry Merri, I'ma make you feel so good!"

Pride's eyes enlarge to the size of saucers as the instant recognition of the voices behind the bathroom door.

"Christopher! Meredith!" Pride yells, banging on the door.

The pair instantly goes silent.

We know you're in there! Get out here now!" Pride booms.

"Yeah King?" Chris asks sheepishly peeking through a slant of open door.

"Get out here now, both of ya!"

Wordlessly Chris closes the door softly. There is a bunch of shuffling mixed with hushed words. Pride and Percy stand quietly and just stare at the weathered oak. A few moments later the door opens again revealing a pair of flushed and disheveled agents, especially Merri.

"Okay well, I gotta go super bad so-" Percy states pushing past the pair for the now unoccupied bathroom.

She closes the door hard causing Merri and Chris to jump slightly. Pride looms in front of them, arms crossed over his chest and face scrunched up in a serious, menacing manner.

"Ya'll wanna tell me what the hell was goin' on in there?" Pride demands

"Ya see King, I was just helping Merri with a little problem"

"I'm not stupid Christopher; I know what I heard! Percy heard it too!"

"Heard what exactly?" Merri asks.

"Heard you too getting' it on in the bathroom!"

Chris looks at Merri who returns the glance. A smile breaks out on both of their faces. Now they start to chuckle.

"What? I was puttin' cream on Merri's poison ivy rash. She's got is real bad King."

"Yeah, it's all down my back, side, and my leg with some nasty blisters too. It itches so freaking bad Pride!"

"Poison Ivy? You mean from yesterday when you tackled then wrestled with our suspect deep in those woods?"

"Yeah. I'm extremely allergic and didn't know it is so rampant down here. I've been miserable out in the field all day, until Chris helped me just now."

Pride looks at his agents, pondering this story for a moment. He knows there are more than professional only dealings going on with them, but he doesn't know to what extent. Still Merri did leave early yesterday to go to the Urgent Care in the Quarter.

"What did the Urgent Care give you for it?" he asks.

"A 1.0% Clobetasol cream. No Prednisone this time. It works well too. I just can't apply it by myself or out in the field really well." Merri explains.

"Well, you musta been itchin' real bad all day cuz' it sure sounded like Christopher was givin' you the ride of your life in there." Pride says, having decided that they are telling the truth.

"As soon as he began working the cream in real good, especially on the really blistered areas it was straight up orgasmic."

Merri turns to Chris, a satisfied smile on her face. Chris gives her a smug grin in return. Pride begins to feel awkward with them reliving their shared memory in front of him.

"Okay I gotta go see Loretta. I'll see you guys later."

Pride heads off towards Loretta's morgue. Percy, having gotten some much needed relief herself, unlocks the door and begins to exit the bathroom.

"I'm so glad I could give ya some relief Merri."

"Yeah, I needed it so bad. And don't go anywhere Christopher. I need those magic hands of yours until this hideous rash is gone."

"Of course. Wherever or whenever you need it, I'll happily be there to satisfy you."

Upon hearing this new exchange, Percy lets loose a few choice words. She really needs to get a pair of noise-cancelling headphones to wear around the office when these two are in it.

END


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Hello readers! Finally, I have Part 4. This was incredibly hard to write. The last two episodes of the season really killed my motivation. Not to mention a nice case of writer's block hit, ugh. All I can say is thank goodness for Fan Fiction! I am retaining hope that the writers will get it right for us Cherri shippers; it can still happen as we just only finished season 2 and look how long it took other ships to become reality-Densi, Jisbon, and Booth and Bones to name a few. Thanks for everything as always! On with Part 4! I still don't own anything.

Part IV: For Your Eyes Only

"Lemme see it."

"You've already seen plenty this morning, and last night."

Merri snatches her report from the office printer and turns to head back to her desk with Chris hot on her heels.

"But I need ta see again." Chris all but whines.

Merri rolls her eyes at her partner and sits back down. He remains behind her, running his fingers along the exposed skin at the base of her neck then draws them down, tracing invisible designs down her back and towards her waist.

"Chris, you really are insatiable aren't you?" she asks, attempting to focus on her paperwork once more.

"Only for you." he replies.

Merri sits back in her chair now, effectively smashing Chris' hands.

"Wait until lunch; I'll give you a noon showing." Merri suggests, turning her head to give him a seductive smile.

"Ya'll too much. We better get a case soon" Percy adds from her desk across the room.

"We just got one. Grab your gear and let's roll." Pride tells the group as he enters the office.

Arriving at the scene deep in the swampland, the four exit their department vehicle and split up to begin their assigned tasks. Percy heads towards the body. Pride begins examining the victim's truck. Chris starts to track a set of boot prints cutting through the mud. Merri locates a set of deep tire tracks. She kneels down and begins the process of cataloging and examining them. Chris meanwhile follows the large boot prints right to the tire tracks, and Merri. Her already low rise trousers have sunk even lower while her blouse raises up as she leans more forward to measure the tread width. These actions expose a wide expanse of her silky skin. Chris is transfixed. His fingers itch to run along that skin, to trace it all the way down her thigh…

"Christopher! You find something over there?" Pride booms.

Said man nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Pride's voice.

"No King! It ain't nothing!"

"Well keep lookin! And get some good photos of those boot prints. A storm's comin that's gonna wash em' away!" Pride orders.

"Okay King, I'ma get on it right now!"

"Only thing you wanna be on is Merri's backside" Percy states, walking past the pair as she heads towards a bloody blanket on the far side of the scene.

A snarky comeback dies on Merri's lips; she decides to focus on photographing the tire tracks and tracing them to the end instead. Christopher sets about on his tasks as well.

After three hours of scouring the muddy scene, the four agents have gathered all possible evidence and clues as to what happened to their murdered Navy commander. Pride and Percy are loading their items into the back of the SUV when Chris approaches followed by a very unhappy Merri.

"What happened ta ya'll?" Pride asks, taking in their mud-coated apparel.

"I was tracing the tire tracks and fell in a sink hole. Chris helped me out." Merri explains.

She is coated from head to toe in the thick, rancid swamp mud. It acts as a paste, sealing her clothing uncomfortably to her body. Luckily her hair is spared, yet the humidity has it frizzing in all directions.

"Well, let's be getting back so you can get that off of ya."Pride says to his team.

He takes the driver's seat with Percy riding shotgun. Percy puts in her earbuds and zones out as soon as she is seated. Chris and Merri claim the backseats. Merri however, is very uncomfortable. The mud is drying despite the humidity and her being sweaty as well. The dried mud itches on her exposed skin. Unable to sit still she picks at her blouse trying to adjust it no avail. Her pants do not feel much better.

"Just take it off."

"What?"

"Your blouse Mere just take it off."

Pride eyes the pair in the backseat suspiciously. He is not sure what he just heard.

"Um, I don't think this' the place Chris…it's almost noon, then-

"But I know ya got a tank top on under that. A tiny, lacy pink tank top" he continues, fiddling with the mud-coated buttons on the bottom of Merri's blouse. Merri watches him for a moment, pondering his words.

"You're right. I might more comfortable" she decides as she starts for top mud-coated buttons.

"Hey now! Everybody's keepin' all their clothes on, ya'll hear me?" Pride yells back from the driver's seat.

"Yes sir" they rely in unison, and the ride continues in silence the rest of the way back to the office.

"Alright, ain't nobody in here but us."

"Yep, I know." Merri says, closing her locker.

She turns to Chris who is sitting on the wooden bench in front of the row of lockers.

"I know you've been waiting all day for this."

"Ya know I have."

Her eyes lock with his. She reaches up for the top button on her clean blouse. His eyes follow her fingers as they delicately undo the buttons one by one. Merri works slowly, deliberately taking her time, watching his fists clench and unclench and his breath grow rapid. He steps forward suddenly and reaches for the last two buttons himself.

"Nope, hands to yourself mister."

"But it's taking so long; I can't wait anymore."

"Be patient, it'll be well worth your wait."

Percy is just outside the locker room door. She had been hoping to change into her gym clothes here rather than at her gym. Yet now she is changing her plan.

Finally, the last button is undone and her blouse flaps open. Chris lets out an audible moan at the site before him. Merri draws the silk down over her shoulders one by one, revealing her well-toned upper body. The blue fabric slides down her arms and onto the wooden bench. Now, she turns so her back is to Chris. Instantly Chris pulls Merri to him, wrapping his arms deftly around her.

"Ya smell so damn good" Chris says, inhaling her delicious scent.

"You smell wonderful too."

"And ya taste even better" he continues planting soft kisses down her neck and onto her back.

"It's a work of art Merri. I still can't believe you actually did it" he continues, now tracing her back with his fingertips.

"Of course. It is perfect, flawless even. I love it and I'm happy you do too."

Now Percy is confused. Apparently what she thought was about to happen in here is not. She takes a deep breath and decides to investigate.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" Percy says walking nonchalantly into the locker room.

Startled, the pair jumps but stays together. Chris snatches Merri's shirt and hastily covers her.

"Percy?" Chris says, turning him and Merri around to face her. "We ain't doin nothin' but getting changed."

"Naw, it was soundin' again like ya'll were gettin' freaky in here."

"No we weren't. We were just gettin' changed" Chris explains.

"That all?" Percy prods.

Chris looks to Merri and she nods. They know the team will see it eventually. And they know Percy probably heard their whole conversation so there is no denying it.

"I was showing him my tattoo-yet again" Merri adds.

"Tattoo? That's what's had him so fascinated all day? A tattoo?" Percy questions in disbelief.

"It's not just a tattoo Percy. It's a gorgeous cherry blossom piece that drapes over her shoulder, travels down her back, and winds its way over her hip to her left thigh where it'll connect to another. And, in the bark she had my initials and ID # inscribed. It's so damn wonderful! A work of art!" Chris exclaims.

"Why a cherry blossom though?" Percy now asks.

"Cherry blossoms themselves represent, among other things, being fierce and strong but also sweet and delicate as well as beauty and seizing the moment and good luck even. Plus we are Cherri" Merri explains.

"Okay, that is pretty cool. But, wait, you guys are Cherry?"

"Yeah, you know, like Brad and Angelina are Brangelina. Chris and I are Cherri."

"Damn. Okay then. Can I see it?"

"Sorry Percy, I ain't sharing" Chris tells her firmly.

END

Note: So I think this is my longest in the series so far. This is not intentional; the piece just took on a mind of its own!


	5. Chapter 5: What's with all the noise?

A.N.: Well readers, here it is, Part V, the part where Percy hears something actually inappropriate. I actually had this idea for a while. By the way, readers, you are awesome! I wish I actually owned something related to the show but I still don't. Enjoy!

Part V: What's with all the noise?

Christopher paces the empty courtyard waiting for Merri. He lifts his phone and reads her text again and again; he will never delete it. He runs his free hand through his hair as he paces. He kicks a rock. He eyes the door way every few seconds. At last the door flies open and Merri appears.

"Merri! You sure?!"

"Yes Chris!"

"You just-

"Yes, today!" she yells as she jogs up to him.

You sure it's right?!"

"Yes, three of them all said the same thing!"

"So this means-

"Oh, yes, yes!" Merri yells even louder.

"Hot damn!"

Chris' voice bounces off the walls of the courtyard. He lifts Merri and spins her around. She squeals with joy as they make circles around the enclosed space. Setting her down after a moment Chris takes her in her arms and kisses her passionately. They break apart just as Percy enters the courtyard to investigate the commotion.

"When do you think it happened?" Chris asks, taking Merri's hands in his.

"It could've actually been any time seeing as we've never taken any precautions nor have you ever pulled out."

"Well I just can't control myself or get enough of ya Merri."

"Yeah you make me lose all control too…but, the exact time was during our little road trip a little over a month ago" she explains, smiling very fondly at the memory.

Sonya leans against the building listening. She remembers the time they are referring to. Pride gave them that Friday afternoon off, and they busted out of that office like it was on fire. The following Monday they looked utterly exhausted yet very sated and simply glowing. Now she knows exactly why…

"Oh Merri, I'm just…this' amazin'! I'm so happy right now!"

"I know, I know, it's so wonderful!"

Now Merri draws Chris in her arms, hugging him tightly. This continued noise now draws Pride's attention as he appears in the courtyard next to Sonya.

"Christopher, what's going on out here son?"

The pair turn towards Pride and Sonya standing next to the doorway. Pride has his hands on his hips and is eyeing them with a curious expression on his face. Sonya just smiles in anticipation; she is dying to hear the answer to their boss' question.

"King, Merri's pregnant! I'ma be a daddy!"

Pride's eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he is rendered utterly speechless.

END

Note: Hmmm, now I am thinking epilogue or perhaps a sequel…


End file.
